


Traveling Soldier

by FiftyBucksandaHoneyBun



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyBucksandaHoneyBun/pseuds/FiftyBucksandaHoneyBun
Summary: Two days past eighteen...
Relationships: M. Shadows/Zacky Vengeance
Kudos: 6





	Traveling Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song of the same name by The Chicks. It was one of my very dear friends favorite piece that I did a few years ago. She passed away unexpectedly a year ago today, so I thought I'd post this up for her again. RIP Concentrated Awesome.

A shiny silver bus filled with passengers pulled to a stop in front of a small, brick bus station. The loud engine dying as the driver turned the key in the ignition. He turned in his seat and looked back at the passengers as they gathered up their belongings; kids gathered up toys, snacks and cards, while adults grabbed magazines and books they had brought to pass the time until they had reached their destination.

“We'll be getting back out on the road in two hours,” the driver said, sliding his round glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

Private Matthew Sanders stood from his seat and grabbed the drab olive green bag he had brought on-board with him. Slowly he made his way down the narrow aisle toward the doors, smiling at the people who looked with pride at the young man dressed in his army greens. He walked down the steps, hitting the dirt and looking around for the nearest place to get a bite to eat while he waited for the bus to start back on its journey to California. He spied a small café filled with people and took a deep breath as he slung the somewhat heavy bag over his shoulder. He walked toward the small white brick building, his gaze moving to an old man sitting out in front of the local hardware store who smiled and tipped his head to the young man as he walked by.

“God bless you, son,” he said quietly as Matt walked passed him.

Matt smiled and nodded while he touched the brim of the cap that adorned his head in acknowledgment of the statement. “Thank you, sir.” He continued on his way until he reached the door of Molly's Café. He turned the gold-tone knob and slowly opened the door, a bell sounding above his head as he pushed the door open a little farther. He stepped in and closed the door securely behind himself. As he looked up, he saw numerous pairs of eyes on him, some filled with pride, others – sadness. He smiled a little as a boy a little shorter and chubbier than himself walked over. Immediately Matt was taken in by the boy's bright green eyes and the warm smile on his face as he slipped a pencil behind his left ear.

“Is it just you?” the boy asked, reaching for a menu. Matt nodded silently. “This way.” 

The boy turned and began weaving his way through the many tables, some filled with people, some empty. Matt followed as quickly as he could, being mindful to not hit other patrons with his bag. He looked up and saw the boy standing next to an empty booth. Tossing his bag into the seat across the small table, he slid into the booth, a soft groan of comfort leaving his lips. 

The boy handed him the menu and smiled softly at him once again. “I'll give you a minute to look over the menu.”

Matt nodded again in silence and the boy walked away to the counter.

An older woman looked up as the boy leaned on the counter, his eyes trained on the young soldier. She followed his eye-line, a small smile on her face when she saw the soldier pick up the menu and open it, his attention fully on scanning what the place served.

“You're too young for him, Zachary,” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Zack looked over and shrugged. “I know, Grandma, but he looks so sad,” he replied as he grabbed a glass and a pitcher full of ice water. He filled the glass and took a sip. “Do you think he's coming home or going over?”

The old woman sighed as she thought for a moment. “I don't know, but does it really matter? He's either seen enough to scar him for life or he will – that is, if nothing else gets to him first.”

Zack sighed softly as he set his glass of water on the counter, his heart already aching for the young man sitting alone. Grabbing another glass, he filled it, then made his way over to the table and set the ice water on the table. He reached into one of the pockets of his apron and pulled out an order pad. Reaching up and removing his pencil from behind his ear. “Do you know what you want?” he asked softly. He swallowed hard when Matt looked up at him, golden eyes filled with a hint of sadness.

“Yeah. A cheeseburger and fries.”

Zack quickly scribbled down the order. “Anything to drink?”

Matt shook his head before he spoke again. “No, the water's fine.” He reached for the glass, eyes on the condensation covering the surface and the drops of water slowly falling from the sides to land on the wood of the table.

Zack nodded and began to turn away.

“Can you, maybe, sit here with me for a bit to talk? I'm feeling a little low,” Matt asked quickly, but quietly.

Turning, Zack looked at him and chewed the inside of his cheek before speaking. “Um, I can't now, I have another hour left on my shift, but we can talk then. I know somewhere we can go.”

Matt nodded with a soft sigh.

Zack raised his order pad. “I'll get this right in for you.”

“Thanks.” Matt's eyes drifted down to his hands as he folded them on the table.

Zack smiled again and walked away.

Matt sat in the booth long after he had finished his meal, waiting for Zack to finish with his shift. Every so often, their eyes would meet and Zack offered him a small smile. Matt would return it and go back to doodling on a napkin that Zack had left behind on the table after he had cleared it of everything else except the glass of water.

“I'll see you in the morning for the breakfast shift, Grandma,” Zack said, reaching behind himself and untying his apron.

“Alright. Tell your mother I said hello.”

“I will. Love you.”

“You too.”

Zack hung his apron on a hook embedded into the wall, his name written in perfect cursive above it. He grabbed his jacket and slid it on as he made his way over to the booth where Matt still sat. “That's pretty good,” he said as he looked down the drawing Matt was working on.

The young soldier looked up, smiling a little at Zack, who continued looking down at the doodle. “Thanks. You finished?”

Zack nodded. “Yep.”

Sliding from the booth, Matt reached over to the other side and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and following Zack to the door of the building, the two taking the same route they had when the soldier had first arrived. Matt opened the door and waited as Zack walked through, following and closing the door behind himself.

The two began walking up the street as Zack looked over at Matt. “Coming home or going over?” Zack asked quietly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The hazel-eyed man sighed and looked down at the old, dirt-covered cement the two walked along. It could have passed for a sidewalk, if it had stretched the entire length of the street they walked along – sadly it didn't. “Going over.”

Zack nodded sadly as they reached a small pier, walking to the end, both men sat down, Zack dangling his feet over the edge and Matt pulling his knees up, his ankles crossing as he rested his chin on his knees. “How old are you?”

Zack smiled as he looked out at the water softly lapping at the columns holding the old wooden planks up. “Sixteen. You?”

“Eighteen.”

Zack nodded. “How long did you wait to enlist?”

Matt chuckled softly to himself as he looked down at his lap. “Not long. I did it two days ago, on my eighteenth birthday.”

“Wow. Is this something you've always wanted to do? Or are you one of those doing it out of duty for your country?”

Matt looked up at the boy as he shook his head, smiling and chuckling to himself. “No. I didn't have much choice. My parents are gone and I have no one else left. It seemed the thing to do.”

Zack nodded. “You don't have a girlfriend waiting for you back home?”

Matt smiled a little as a bit of a blush overtook his cheeks. He looked out at the sun that had began setting, not sure he wanted to give an answer to the question which might lead to more about his private life. The thought was quickly banished as he looked into the inquisitive face gazing back at him, nothing except innocence being shown in the other's eyes. “No. I'll bet you have someone, don't you?”

Zack looked down, his raven hair falling across his face. “No. I don't have anyone right now,” he answered.

“Do you mind if I write to you while I'm gone? I mean, I would like to think that there was someone here that gave a shit about me while I'm over in Vietnam.”

Zack nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. “Sure. You can write to me all you want. Do you have a pen?”

Matt nodded and pulled a pen from his pocket, passing it to Zack along with the napkin he had been doodling on. Zack quickly scribbled his name and address on the thin white paper. As he handed it back, he gently touched Matt's hand and smiled. “I'd like it very much if I could hear from you while you're away. I can't do much from here, except maybe be a shoulder – should you ever need one, of course.”

Matt smiled and looked down at the napkin and their hands still touching. “Of course.” He moved his hand in order to take a better look at the information on the flimsy piece of paper. “Zachary Baker – such a big name for such a small guy.”

Zack's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion and a little indignation. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Matt grinned, hoping he could avoid making the boy angry with him. “Nothing, I promise. My name's Matt. Uh, Private Matthew Sanders.”

“It's nice to meet you.” Zack extended his hand toward Matt and smiled warmly when the soldier took it.

They shook hands, both hesitating before releasing the other.

“I assume you're still in high school?”

Zack nodded, his eyes moving, once again, to the water and the sun reflecting off the surface as it began dipping to the west for the night. “Yeah. Junior year.”

“Do you play sports?”

“I play baseball and I'm in the marching band.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “How do you manage that?”

Zack laughed a little. “It's not easy, but I make due.”

“What do you play?”

“In baseball or in the band?”

Matt shrugged. “Both.”

“I'm a second baseman and I play the piccolo.”

“The piccolo? Of all things to play.” Matt laughed a little as Zack grinned.

“I know, right? My grandmother played it when she was in school, so when I was thinking of going out for the band she pushed me into it.”

“You any good?”

Zack shrugged. “I guess. I never really though about it. I tend to think I get lost in amongst everyone else at times.”

Both were quiet for a moment.

“Where are you from?” Zack asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

“Boston.”

Zack nodded. “Where are you heading?”

Matt took a deep breath as he looked up at the stars that dotted the black, velvet sky like tiny diamonds. “From here, California for boot camp and from there, I'm going over.” 

Zack reached over and shyly took Matt's hand in his own. Matt looked down quickly, smiling as he turned his palm up to meet Zack's, fingers grasping the pale hand tightly. Zack smiled as his thumb stroked Matt's hand delicately in small circles, in a show of comfort.

Matt raised his free hand up and looked at the black banded watch wrapped around his wrist. “Fuck, I have to get back to the bus.”

Zack nodded, letting go of the soldier's hand as the two stood from their places on the pier, Matt grabbing his bag with a small smile. The two hurried back down the street to the bus station.

People had began boarding the bus as they approached.

Matt looked at Zack with a warm smile on his face, his eyes showing his gratitude to the boy who up until two hours prior had been a complete stranger to him. “Thanks for the talk. Makes me a little less sad about going over knowing that someone here will be thinking about me.”

Zack smiled. “You're more than welcome. You be safe, Matt.”

Matt raised the napkin in his hand and smiled. “I'll write as soon as I get to California. I promise.”

Zack just nodded in silence as a sadness began to fill his heart. “Take care of yourself, soldier,” he said quietly, raising his hand and waving as Matt smiled and walked to the bus.

Turning at the bus entrance and smiling once more at the green-eyed boy, Matt stepped up onto the silver bus. Zack watched Matt's silhouette make its way down the aisle and settle into a seat next to a window. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces, Matt placing his hand on the window as the bus engine roared to life and began pulling away from the station. Zack waved until the soldier was no longer in sight. He put his head down and turned, beginning his walk home.

Zack rushed to his locker after band practice to gather up the textbooks he was going to need, shoving them into his bag. He slammed his locker door closed, spinning the dial of the combination lock and sliding the bag across his body while running out of the building. “Fuck, I am so late for work,” he mumbled to himself as he darted down the stairs in front of the two-story whitewashed building, heading towards his house. He dashed around pedestrians and children playing on the sidewalks, laughing as dogs barked at him as he passed by and old people shouted things like 'Hooligan!' and 'Someone should beat your ass!'.

As his house came into sight, he pulled his keys from his pocket. Stopping in front of the mailbox, Zack took a chance that his mother hadn't already retrieved the mail and he opened the box, the hair on the back of his neck standing up at the loud squeak which always accompanied the action. His mother had been after him to oil it, but Zack had never found the time to do so. He reached into the box, small fingers curling around the stack of envelopes which had been resting there in the dark. He closed the door and rushed up the stairs to his front door. Unlocking it, he ran in, slamming the heavy wood door behind him, the noise startling his mother who was in the kitchen working on the evening's dinner.

“Zachary, you're gonna wake the dead with all the noise you make when you come into this house!” she shouted.

Zack walked into the kitchen and over to his mother, kissing her cheek softly. “Sorry, Mom. I'm running late for work.” He handed her the stack of mail and pulled his bag over his head, setting it on one of the chairs of the small kitchen table and turned to leave.

“There's a letter here for you,” his mother's voice softly drifted to his ear.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her.

Her eyes gazed back down at the envelope in her hands. “Who do you know in California?” She looked back up at her son, an eyebrow raised in question as a small smile tugged at her lips. “Is it a girl that I don't know about?”

Zack held back the big smile that threatened to make itself known. “No. A soldier who came through the café a week ago. He asked if he could write to me since he doesn't have anyone at home.” He reached out and took the envelope, looking down at the neat script that graced the front of it, slipping it into his pocket, intent on reading it later when he had a break at work. He ran up the stairs to his room to quickly change his shirt.

Zack grabbed his jacket and ran down the stairs, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen. “I'll see you later, Mom. Love you.”

The dark-haired woman looked up from the potato she was working on peeling with a warm smile for her oldest son. “I love you too. Be careful and I'll be waiting up for you. And don't slam...” The front door slammed shut. “The door,” she finished quietly, shaking her head.

Zack worked quickly through the first half of his shift, doing his best to not watch the clock as he waited anxiously for his break. Every chance he got, he fingered the thin envelope that rested in the pocket of his jeans, curious and oddly nervous to see what the promised letter would say.

He wiped down one of the tables and replaced the chairs around it neatly before looking up at the clock that hung behind the counter. He smiled as he walked over, dropping the rag he was using in a bin filled with others. He grabbed his jacket and smiled at his grandmother as she looked up at him. “I'm going on break, Grandma. I'll be back in five,” he said as he headed to the back door.

Wrapping his fingers around the small gold-tone knob, he turned it, pushing the heavy metal door open. He stepped out of the warmth of the building, into the slightly chilly air of the early evening, letting the door slam closed behind him as he walked to the crate he always sat on when he would go out to the alley for his breaks. Pulling the letter from his pocket, Zack slowly ran his left index finger under the sealed flap, tearing the paper and pulling the two neatly folded pages from inside. As he opened them, a photograph fell into his lap. Lifting it, Zack smiled at the picture of Matt and another soldier standing with smiles on their faces and arms over each other's shoulders. He set it back in his lap and began reading the letter dated for almost a week prior to the current day.

_'Dear Zack,_

__

__

_God, I hope that doesn't sound too weird. Well, I made it to California safely and I have to say that from what I have seen of it, I would love to set down roots here after the war. I can't really say a whole hell of a lot about camp seeing as I just got here. As soon as I got my bunk assignment, I sat down to take a few minutes to write you this letter as I promised I would._

__

__

_I should be here for about four weeks before I'm shipped out. I have been told that things from here on out are going to be pretty tough, but I think I am up for it. I hope I'm up for it. I think of you constantly and your smile, is that weird? Your kindness that day I will never forget, Zack._

__

__

_I hate to make this so short, but I have to go now. I promise to write again soon. I hope you will find the time to write to me sometime._

__

__

_~Matt'_

Zack smiled as held the letter close to his heart. Picking the picture up again, he turned it over in his hand, reading the script on the back; _'Me and Archie Willis. California 1965'._ He folded the pages again, slipping the photograph back between them and sliding the letter back into the envelope. Standing from the crate, Zack slipped the letter back into his pocket and made his way back into the building.

Zack walked up the steps to his front door, pulling his house key from his jacket pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it. He saw the light from the living room and a smile formed on his plump lips knowing that, although not completely true to her word of waiting up for him, his mother was fast asleep on the couch, her knitting resting on her lap.

Zack walked over and, placing his hand over one of hers, softly said, “Mom… I'm home.” He gently squeezed her hand.

Slowly the dark-haired woman cracked open her eyes, the clear, vibrant green, the same as her son's. A smile spread across her face as she put her hand on Zack's cheek, the pride she had in her son shining brightly in her eyes. “How was work?” she asked as she gathered up her knitting.

“Fine. Busy – but that just means better tips.”

“What time is it?”

Zack looked at the watch strapped to his right wrist. “Ten-thirty.”

His mother nodded as she stood from the chair. “Don't stay up too late, Sweetheart.”

Zack nodded as he stood as well. “I won't. I'm gonna do my homework and go to bed.”

She smiled as she sat up straight. “I'll see you in the morning then.”

“G'night mom.”

She nodded with a small yawn, standing from the couch and stretching while making her way from the room and up the stairs.

Zack sighed as he took the envelope from his pocket. He turned off the lamp resting on one of the three end tables in the room and headed up the stairs to his room. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the desk chair sitting in the corner of the room, smiling when he saw his schoolbag sitting on his bed.

'Always the neat freak, Mom,' he thought as he toed off his sneakers and sat on the bed. Opening the bag, Zack pulled out his folder and a pen. He got comfortable and took a sheet of lined paper from the confines of his old folder, setting it on the cover. He uncapped his pen, placing the cap on the end of the writing instrument. Nibbling on the piece of plastic, he thought about what he wanted to say before he began writing.

_'Dear Matt,_

__

__

_Now, how weird does that sound? Not too much I hope. I was surprised and happy when your letter got to me today. I am glad to know that you got to California safely, I was praying that you would._

__

__

_Things here are rather boring as they usually are. I work four days a week, while trying to juggle both baseball and band. I get the feeling that I am doing all this work for nothing some days, but then I think of my mother and how proud she is and I guess it puts everything back into perspective for me._

__

__

_I wish I could take a trip to California one day, anything to get out of this little dirt town. If you do put down roots there, I certainly expect you to send me a plane ticket so we can have a housewarming party for you._

__

__

_Thank you for the picture. It was unexpected, but greatly loved. I'm going to keep this short for now seeing as I have homework to do and it's around eleven pm. I hope to hear from you soon and I will continue to write back as often as I can._

__

__

_~Yours, Zack'_

Zack reread his letter over, smiling in satisfaction before stamping and addressing it. Turning the envelope over in his hands, his eyes focused on the name and temporary address of the soldier in California. He turned the envelope over once more and pressed a kiss to the back flap, setting it aside and starting on his homework.

“Sanders!” a loud voice yelled in the barracks.

Matt stood from his bunk and walked over to the man who was tossing letters from home to soldiers. He smiled when one landed in his hands, gaze moving to look at the return address. He couldn't help the warm feeling moving through him at seeing Zack's name and address; the teen coming through with his promise to write. He walked back to the Army-issue bed and sat down, his eyes not on the man sitting across from him with a small book in his hand.

“Wife or girlfriend?” the bespectacled man asked as Matt ran his finger under the sealed flap of the envelope.

“Neither. Pen pal I met on my way out here.” Not looking up to see the man nod, Matt laid back on his bunk and read the short letter.

Matt was unable to rid his face of the smile that had formed when he read Zack's letter over and over again. Finally, he sat up and gathered what he would need to write back. Looking at the clock to make sure he had time to complete the letter, Matt put pen to paper:

_'Dear Zack,_

__

__

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am doing well, so far. Hanging in there, I suppose. Some of my fellow soldiers have began counting the days until we're shipped out as if it is Christmas. I don't really know what to think of that. I don't know if I am more excited or scared of going to Vietnam._

__

__

_I am scared though, Zack. I am scared of this whole thing. I am beginning to believe that I didn't think enlisting through well enough before I did it. What if I don't make it back? Who will ever know that I was ever here? I don't really mean to depress you, but I feel like I can tell you this and know you won't judge me for it._

__

__

_I lost my father when I was seven and my mother when I was fifteen. I wonder if they would be proud of how I have turned out. I would like to think they would be, but a little piece of me thinks that maybe they would have been happier if I had picked a safer career instead of going to war. Promise me that if you ever think of enlisting, you will give it much more thought than I did. I need to know that I at least left someone with some good advice should I not make it back._

__

__

_You bet your ass I'll send you a ticket to California when I get a house. We'll throw the biggest party California has ever seen and all just to break in my house (whenever I get one)._

__

__

_Now, I feel like I'm rambling here, so I am going to close now before I say something that I might regret in another life._

__

__

_~Yours, Matt'_

He held the letter up and read over it again and smiled, satisfied with the contents as he folded the paper neatly, slipping it into the envelope. Licking the flap sealing the letter, he quickly addressed it and grabbed some stamps from his footlocker. He finished preparing the letter for mailing and put everything in his footlocker to wait until he could get the letter off in the mail to Zack.

Zack leaned against the door jamb of his friend’s, Jeff, bedroom, the taller boy was sitting on his bed, sniffling. Zack wiped the back of his hand across his eyes as he felt tears beginning to fall. He watched as Jeff's mother hugged him tightly and cried along with him. She looked up into his face and wiped his tears away as best as she could.

“I have some phone calls to make. Are you going to be alright?” she asked as he turned his blue eyes to meet hers.

“Yeah. I'll be okay. I'm gonna go for a walk if that's alright.”

Smiling, Jeff's mother nodded and stood from the bed, making her way over to Zack, still standing in the doorway. She smiled weakly at her son's friend and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently as she made her way out of the room. Zack watched as Jeff stood from his bed and grabbed his jacket from the back of his desk chair, shrugging it on with a deep, heart-breaking sigh leaving his lips.

“Wanna walk with me?” Jeff asked, zipping the brown corduroy jacket, his hands sliding into the two front pockets.

Zack nodded as he stood from the door jamb. “Yeah, sure.”

Jeff nodded and moved to his desk. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a half pack of cigarettes and quickly stowed them in one of the pockets before grabbing the lighter and placing it with the cigarettes, his eyes one the door in case his mother reappeared in his room.

Zack laughed softly as he wiped his eyes for a final time. “You sure you're alright, man?”

“Yeah, I'm going to be alright. I can't believe he's not coming home. I'm not going to see my brother again.” Fresh tears sprang into Jeff's eyes and Zack put his hand on his shoulder. “The last thing he told me before he shipped out was that he would be home and we would go down to Mexico to this little brothel that he knew about.”

Zack found himself laughing softly as Jeff smiled at the memory. “That sounds like something Danny would say.”

Jeff nodded as he took a drag from his cigarette. “What about this guy you've been writing to?”

Zack looked down at the sidewalk that stretched out in front of him and his friend, shrugging as a little embarrassed blush moved over his cheeks. “What about him?”

“Have you heard from him again?”

Zack shook his head slightly as he looked up. “No, but it usually takes about a week or so for the letters to get here. I'm not worried though. He's in California for another week or so.” Zack quickly got quiet as the reality that Matt would be shipping out soon hit him. He slid his hands into his pockets and sniffled quietly, hoping his best friend wouldn't hear the noise and start asking questions that he really didn't feel like answering.

Jeff nodded as the two boys walked through a gate and into the local park making their way over to the swings and sitting down.

“How's your dad taking the news?” Zack asked, turning to his friend, his eyes turning to little slits against the sun shining in them.

Jeff shrugged as he looked at the sand beneath his feet. “No idea. He hasn't said a word since the letter came this afternoon. Just locked himself in their bedroom. Everything has fallen to my mom, the arrangements and all that.”

“I know he didn't want Danny to enlist…”

“Yeah, it was like a huge fight every-fucking-day in our house about that. I don't think that any of us really thought that he wouldn't be coming back, ya know?”

Zack nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He looked over at his friend for a moment. “Can I ask you something and not have you think I am some kind of freak?”

Jeff nodded. “Yeah, what?”

“Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone you have only met once?”

Jeff raised his eyebrow. “The soldier?”

Zack shrugged slightly, giving an embarrassed nod as his eyes dropped down to his shoes. “Yeah. I don't know what it is, but I think I am falling in love with him. Is that even possible?”

“I don't know. I've never been in love, you know that. I can't keep a girl to save my life.”

Zack chuckled and swung back a little, knowing what his friend had said was true; he had never been with a girl long enough to ever really get to know her.

“What does your heart tell you?” Jeff asked, pulling the cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. Turning to Zack, he held the pack out, eyebrows raised in silent question as to whether his friend wanted one or not.

Zack shook his head. “That I love him. I think about him everyday and I wait by the fucking mailbox when I can for the postman to bring me a letter from him.”

“Maybe you are in love then, man.”

Zack sighed as he pushed himself higher and higher in the swing. “I just wish that we had met under different circumstances.”

Jeff shook his head. “Don't knock it. At least you two met. You could not have, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Zack sighed softly as he watched a flock of birds fly overhead.

Zack walked into his house, a small smile on his face at hearing his mother and sister chatting in the kitchen. The sound of the two always warmed him. Ever since his father had left, his mother hadn't really had the inclination to find a new man to share her time with. Zack had often wondered if his mother would stay on her own for the rest of her life, but he had always put the thought out of his mind. He knew there would be a day when both he and his sister would no longer be there and of course she would be lonely and seek out someone to share her time with, right?

“Dinner's almost ready,” his mother said when Zack walked into the kitchen, pulling his jacket off and hanging it over the back of one of the empty chairs.

Zack nodded and walked over to the stove, pulling the top off one of the pots bubbling away.

“Where have you been?” his sister asked as she grabbed a piece of the bell pepper her mother was chopping.

“I was at Jeff's house. H-His family got notification today,” he paused for a moment, trying to hold back the tears he felt pricking his eyes, “Danny was killed.” Both his sister and mother gasped in shock, the knife in his mother's hand dropping to the wooden cutting board as she turned. “I was hanging out with him for awhile.”

“I should call Bernadette,” Zack's mother said as she stood from the small table and walked to the phone.

His sister looked up at him and smiled a little. “There's a letter for you on the table in the living room.”

Zack smiled softly, ruffling the girl's hair while walking from the room. He grabbed the letter and sat on the couch, lifting his feet to rest on the coffee table in front of him as he opened the envelope. His eyes quickly scanned the letter before taking in every word Matt had written, slowly. His heart clenched at the account Matt had given him about one of the more grueling outings his group had had, but it soon warmed when Matt said, as he was so often doing, it was good for them to go through it as a group. It would make them better for when they actually shipped out.

Folding the letter neatly once again, Zack slipped it into the envelope and made his way up to his room to prepare his reply. In light of the events of his best friend, Zack thought it would be best if he reply to Matt's letter soon as he wasn't sure of the exact date the other would be on his way to Vietnam.

Matt, along with the rest of his group walked into the barracks, covered from head to toe in mud. Each man grumbled at how much of an asshole their drill sergeant was, but none would ever say so to the man's face for fear of being placed on kitchen or latrine duty. As Matt drew closer to his bunk, he saw a letter sitting in the center of the rough material of the sole blanket the Army provided. Smiling to himself, he reached over and picked it up, trying to be careful to not get mud on the pristine paper. He sat on his bed, his eyes not moving from the letter or noticing his friend walking to his own bunk and sitting down, dark eyes on Matt.

“Care to share?” Archie asked as he laid back.

Matt blinked and looked up to the other man, nodding and smiling as he opened the letter, pulling the paper inside out and scanning it before he spoke: “Dear Matt, your letter was a breath of fresh air. Things are going well here for me and my family. I hope that you are doing well and still hanging in there. I understand everything you are feeling and no, I won't judge you ever for being honest with me about things.” Matt's eyes scanned ahead a little before he continued reading. “We had a bit of bad news here. Well, not my family, but my best friend, Jeff. His brother was killed in action and they got the letter today. I didn't know exactly how to comfort him. What does one say when something like this happens? My father left us for his secretary when I was ten, it's not exactly the same thing. I still see my father from time to time, he's never gonna see his brother again. I don't mean to depress you, but I haven't really got anyone to talk to about this. This is going to be the first funeral I have ever had to go to and if I could make it the last, believe me I would. But enough about me and the sad shit going on here. How are you doing? Do you know when you are shipping out yet? Please tell Archie I said hello and that I send my thoughts to him as well. I hope to hear from you soon. Yours, Zack.”

Matt folded the paper back up and slipped it into its envelope, his eyes moving to his friend.

“How old is this kid?” Archie asked finally.

“Sixteen,” Matt replied as he reached over to his footlocker, opening it and placing the letter with the others he had received.

Archie smiled softly as he grabbed a book from under the mattress of his bunk.

Matt grabbed his toiletries and stood from the bed, making his way to the large shower/bathroom.

Zack laid on his bed, his head pillowed by his arms. He was still dressed in the suit he had worn to Danny Ericson's funeral, taking a deep breath as his thoughts immediately drifted to Matt and wondering where the hazel-eyed soldier was at that moment. He heard a soft knock on his door, his eyes shifting to the dark colored wood.

“Yeah?” he called softly.

“It's me. Can I come in?” his sister replied.

“Yeah, sure.”

The door opened and the dark-haired girl walked in holding an envelope. “The mail just got here. I thought you might want this.”

Zack sat up as his sister sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Taking the envelope from her, the green-eyed boy looked down at it.

“You really like this guy, don't you?”

Zack's eyes moved to meet his sister's as he nodded. It never ceased to amaze him how much his sister could read him better than anyone else.

“I do. How could you tell?”

She smiled. “Maybe the fact that you seem to brighten every time you get a letter from him. Do you know when he's supposed to be shipping out?”

Zack shook his head as he looked at the letter in his hands. “Should be soon, if it hasn't happened already.”

She nodded as she got up.

“Thanks,” Zack said with a smile as he held up the envelope.

She smiled as she walked to the door. “No problem. You gonna come down for dinner?”

“Yeah, I'll be down in a bit.”

“I'll tell Mom.”

Zack nodded as she walked out, closing the door behind herself. He quickly opened the letter and let his eyes scan the familiar black ink scrawl of Matt's before going back to the beginning of the letter.

_'Dearest Zack,_

__

__

_I was so sorry to hear of Jeff's brother. Please send him my condolences, if possible. I am being shipped out on the fifth, so by the time you get this letter, I will be somewhere in the jungles of Vietnam. I would suggest you hold off writing me back until I can send you a letter from there._

__

__

_I wanted to get this letter to you before I left because there are some things that I want you to know should I not be able to write to you again or make it home to your arms. I think I am falling in love with you, Zack. I can't stop thinking about you, even at the hardest times here. Thinking of your smile, your eyes and the way you looked at me that day we talked at the pier, it makes it easier most days. While I am happy that I had the chance to meet an angel like you, I am sorry at the same time. I wish it could have been under circumstances where we could actually have a chance to be together – to spend some time talking and holding each other, not like this._

__

__

_I am so scared of not being able to see your beautiful face except in my dreams again and if that should happen, please know that the last thought on my mind was you. The last word on my lips, your name._

__

__

_I will write you as soon as I can, please keep yourself safe and know you are in my thoughts every second of every day and in my dreams at night._

__

__

_~Love Always, Matt'_

Zack sat up, smiling a sad smile as he reread the letter. He quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen intent on writing down a reply to the letter immediately even though he would have to wait to send it off.

It had taken three weeks before Zack got another letter from Matt. He cherished that letter that was again full of the soldier's confessions of love and missing the green-eyed boy more and more everyday he was out in the jungle.

The two exchanged letters as often as they could. Exchanging pictures when they could, Matt's were always of him with his company and Zack's were always with him and his family or friends, but neither cared, so long as they could see the face of the one they loved. Though the letters were more infrequent on Matt's end, they still came and with every one, Zack felt relief in knowing that his soldier was still alive. He began keeping the letters in bundles by months in an old shoe box. His sister had been the one to suggest putting them in order in case one day, Zack might want to go back and reread the words of love sent to him from across the globe by the soldier he had had the privilege of only spending an hour with. 

“Zack, how can you keep up this pace?” Jeff asked as the shorter boy piled books into his bag and flung it over your shoulder.

Zack looked up at the blue-eyed boy as the two began walking down the long hall to the doors. “What do you mean? I have been doing this for the last three years.”

“Exactly. Don't you think it's time you had a little fun? This is your senior year and all you do is practice and work.”

Zack sighed. “Jeff, it's what I want to do. I promised my grandmother that I would help her in the café and I can't go back on that.”

“Yeah, but both baseball and the marching band? How do you ever intend on getting laid if you have no fucking free time to do anything?”

Zack smirked as he looked over at his friend again. “I don't intend to until Matt comes home. Then I can think about that.” He pushed open one of the heavy double doors and the two boys walked out.

“You're really serious about this guy aren't you?” Jeff asked as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

“Yeah, I am. It's been a year and faithfully, no matter where he's been in Vietnam, he has written me.”

Jeff nodded, smiling a little at his friend. They stopped at the end of the walkway where it met the sidewalk.

“I'll see you later, yeah? I have to get to ready for the game tonight,” Zack said with a slight smile, already beginning to walk backwards to keep his eyes on his friend until he had gotten some sort of reply to what he had said.

“Yep. Take it easy,” Jeff replied with a smile and a wave.

Zack nodded as he took off at a jog toward his house.

Zack walked into his house and dropped his bag by the door, taking a deep breath trying to calm his breathing from the run to his house.

His mother walked out from the living room and smiled. “How was your day?” she asked as she grabbed his bag from the floor.

“Fine. I have to get ready for the game tonight.” Zack took a step towards the stairs, but his mother grabbed his arm gently. A little startled, he looked at her hand then to the soft smile on her face as she pulled an envelope from one of the pockets of the apron wrapped around her tiny waist. 

With a smile that only a mother could give, she pressed the envelope into his hands as well as handed him his bag. “Don't you think it's about time you start taking this thing to your room on your own?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice as she spoke to her oldest child.

Zack looked down with a sheepish grin on his face as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Thanks Mom.”

She only nodded as she released his arm.

Zack ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. Dropping his bag and sitting on his bed, he looked down at the letter almost as if it contained something so top secret that to even speak of it to another soul would destroy the very fabric of space and time. It had been almost a month since he had last heard from Matt and he had found himself watching the news every night for some sort of word that the soldier was still fighting out in the jungles of some foreign country. He slid his finger under the sealed flap, pulling it open, sliding the paper out, and unfolding it.

_'My Dearest Zack,_

__

__

_I am sorry that it has taken so long to write, but we have been going through some heavy shit here, although I'm sure you know about that from watching the news. I hope you are still doing well, Baby. I miss you more with each passing hour._

__

__

_I have some news though – good news. I am finishing my tour on the sixteenth and will be going home the day after. I should be able to hold you in my arms a few days after that. That is good news isn't it? I think it is. It makes each passing day here go that much faster knowing that I am going to be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you and tell you how much I love you. Showing you in person instead of through the mail. I know it makes no difference to you, but it means a lot to me to be able to see your face when you hear those words leave my lips._

__

__

_I have to keep this short as we are on duty at the moment, but I couldn't wait to tell you the good news. You are my heart._

__

__

_~Loving You Forever, Matt'_

Zack jumped up and shouted in joy and excitement as he reread the letter not believing what he had read the first time. His door flew open revealing his mother with a frightened look covering her delicate face.

“What are you yelling about?” she asked as Zack looked over at her.

“Matt's coming home, Mom. He'll be home on the seventeenth. This is the best news.” He walked over and hugged the still frightened woman tightly.

She smiled as she brought her arms up and around her overly excited son. “That is great news.” She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. “The seventeenth – that was four days ago.”

Zack's eyes traveled to the calendar that hung on his wall. “I didn't even realize. He must be making plans to come back here.”

“You need to get ready or you're gonna be late,” his mother began as she stood back to look at her son. “It's a big game tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. You and Zina are going to be there, right?”

His mother nodded and smiled. “Yes. You know we wouldn't miss seeing you playing with the band for the homecoming game.”

Zack smiled, nodding as his mother walked from the room, leaving him to quickly dress in his hideous band uniform.

Zack walked up into the stands and took a seat among the other piccolo players. There were five of them total. He smiled as he held the black enamel covered instrument in his hands, watching as the town's mayor waddled his way to the podium that had been set up on the track surrounding the field. He tapped the microphone a couple of times before clearing his throat and speaking.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual Homecoming game,” the old man's voice echoed throughout the small area with a slight crackle due to the age of the sound system.

People cheered and clapped as the man smiled.

“Please welcome Father Andrews as he leads us in the Lord's Prayer.”

People clapped as the white-haired man waddled away and a thin older man with a solemn look on his face took his place behind the podium.

“Good evening.” He smiled and took a deep breath before speaking again. “Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. Forever and ever. Amen.”

Everyone in the stands said 'amen' and the man walked away from the podium.

The mayor walked back up and smiled solemnly. “We would like everyone to bow your heads as we read a list of the dead in Vietnam.”

The mood quickly changed as everyone obeyed.

Zack heard the rustle of paper and he took a deep breath. The practice of the reading of names had become one that was done at the start of every game that was played in his school's stadium. For so many weeks, he had listened to the list, afraid he would hear a name he knew and sighing in relief when he did not.

“Michael Abernathy, James Bickerstaff, Miles Carter, Alexander Hughes, Bryan Landers, Norman Peters, Steven Roth, Matthew Sanders…”

Zack's head shot up at what he had heard, all sounds drained away from his ears as he looked around at the people crying in the stands as the other names were read off. Dropping his piccolo, he quickly made his way out of the stands, not making it farther than under them to cry quietly to himself. “Oh God… why did you have to take him?” he asked quietly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I'm never gonna hold another's hand or fall in love again.” He heard movement near him as he looked up at his best friend, Jeff, holding back tears of sympathy for the other boy. The two boys embraced tightly as Zack let his sobs grow harder at the emptiness that had hollowed out his heart. “I loved him Jeff. I waited a year for him to come home. I got a letter today from him. He said he was coming home. He was coming to be with me after so long. He's gone, Jeff… he's gone…” Zack's voice grew small as his friend ran his hand up and down the shorter boy's back in an effort to comfort him.

“I'm so sorry Zack. I know how much you loved him.”

“I'm never gonna love anyone else.”

Jeff took a deep breath as he let his friend continue to cry.

_Forty-five Years Later..._

A gray-haired man and a blonde woman stepped out of a cab in front _Arlington National Cemetery_ , both dressed in black, eyes covered with sunglasses. The woman touched the man's shoulder, his eyes shifting to look at her. They smiled softly at each other as he took a long-stemmed _Peace Rose_ from her hand and made his way into the massive cemetery. He walked out amongst the sea of white headstones in perfect rows looking for the one of his lost love. Stopping as his eyes came to rest on the name carved neatly into the stone along with the man's birth date, date of death, rank and honors he was buried with. He knelt down slowly, a tear falling from beneath his sunglasses. He laid the single rose on the grass in front of the headstone and sniffled.

“It took me all these years to finally get to you,” he said softly. “I still miss you so much, even after forty-five years, Matt.” He took a deep breath as he lifted his sunglasses, jade green eyes slightly faded with time and age gazing at the name on the headstone. “I have never fallen in love with another like I was with you. I still feel so empty without you, even though we only had an hour together, it was the best thing – you – were the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He wiped the tears from his eyes with the starched white handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. “I won't be away from you much longer, Sweetheart. I promise. I hope you'll be waiting for me when I get to Heaven.” He rested his hand on the stone as his sobs began to get a little harder.

The woman quickly made her way over to the kneeling figure having followed him into the cemetery, resting her hand on his back. “Zack, I think we should get going.”

Zack nodded and stood slowly. He kissed his fingertips before placing them on the headstone. “I love you, Matt. I always have. I always will. You are my heart.” He slid his sunglasses back over his tear-filled eyes and took the woman's hand. “I really appreciate you coming with me today, Zina.”

She smiled. “I know, Zack.”

He returned the smile as they made their way back to the cab, Zack opening the door. Zina slid in as Zack turned back to take one last look at the cemetery that held his lost love. He gently blew one last kiss to Matt before getting into the cab. The engine roared to life before the cab drove slowly away.


End file.
